Colour of Black
by Hornet Tea
Summary: I have nothing left. We never had a family. Never knew our parents. We should be happy they took us in. But they were never out family. But now since Thirteen is gone I can't stay here. It just brings back pain. Pain I will never understand. No one will understand. I'm so alone right now. Just so cold and alone. Except for her. She understands. Like the mother I never had.


Holding the half-filled goblet in my hand I smiled, knowing that Onyx had the time of her life over the weekend. "I wish I could have gone" pouted the twenty-nine year old gothic girl, who also held a glowing red goblet like I did.

"Oh come on Scarlet, cheer up. I'll take you soon."

Placing her hand on top of Scarlet's Onyx smiled and continued to go on. "So, tell me about this new guy."

"Yea!" I added in, setting down the cup. "Is he like us as well?"

From all the sudden attention Scarlet began to glow red, just like her name suggested.

"Yes" she began, answering my question. "He sure is like us. He is really kind and sweet, but I know there is rebel in him. I can feel it. I just have to bring it out of him."

Both Onyx and I giggled at that before returning to our conversation.

"You have to take him here sometime" Onyx said, motioning to the club around us.

"Of course!" The boasting vampire cheered, resting her glass beside mine.

Pleased, I picked up my glass, taking a thirsty sip before gently placing it back down. Both girls turned toward me.

"So, when are you going to start looking for guys, Twelve?"

Embarrassed by the sudden question I shrugged my shoulders and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "I'm not really… Interested. Besides," I continued. "I'm gonna wait until Thirteen gets someone. I think she has to be more careful about who she chooses. After all…" I trailed off, not wanting to refer to Thirteen's species.

Scarlet nodded carefully. "Poor darling." Her smile dropped. "If only she was born like us, then she wouldn't have as much problems."

I scoffed. "Like getting into trouble constantly."

All three of us broke into laughter.

Sipping from my cup once more I smiled and licked the red liquid from my lips. Now holding the goblet in one hand I continued on with our conversation.

"Anyway," Onyx said as she started up once again. "I can't wait to meet your guy, Scarlet. What's his name, again?"

Blushing quickly Scarlet looked away. "Dexter" she beamed.

Giggling I made a heart with my fingers and proudly announced within the three of us, "Dexter and Scarlet!"

Letting out a giggle Onyx pulled Scarlet into a hug. "You guys will make the best couple. I can feel it."

As the two continued their talk about Scarlet's new boyfriend I slid from my seat at the bar, cup in hand, and slowly made my way through the partying crowd. Reaching a dark hallway with few people, I dashed down the hall, avoiding the fact I may run into someone.

After successfully making my way through the hall I reached for a large metal door, its metal like ice in my grasp. Twisting it with little might I pulled it open, revealing a room filled with ghastly coffins.

Slowly picking my way through rows of unorganized coffins I reached the back, where I carefully set down my cup and opened a midnight black coffin. Inside was lined with pink and white stripes, and blocking their way was a black pillow that had a bat figure printed on its sheet.

Opening a small, hidden compartment in the coffin several items fell out, most of which were photos. Scanning photos as I placed them back in the compartment I found a small stick of Chap Stick, of which I applied lightly. Replacing everything back in the compartment, including the Chap Stick, I quickly shut the coffin and sat atop it.

Retrieving the cup from the ground I sucked the last of the liquid from inside. Without anything to do that was set on my mind I tiredly stared at the familiar celling. With my short moments of staring at the celling it ended with the pattern of footsteps entering the room.

Looking toward the newcomer I spotted a familiar face.

"Moonlight!" I cried, standing up and walking toward the dark boy.

He had black hair, none of it of which was covering his face but instead pulled up into a point. His blue eyes seemed to bore into mine, his lips not moving in anyway.

He did not greet me back.

Stopping, I watched him as he looked at the floor, as if unable to look at me.

"T-Twelve…" Moonlight began, his voice trembling at my name.

Several moments passed.

"Thirteen is dead."

I dropped my cup, the glass shattering into millions of pieces as it scattered around the coffins.

Backing up I shook my head, my mouth open but no words came out.

How could this happen?

Thirteen knew to be careful.

Did someone find out?

Was she just being reckless?

But why her?

Feeling light headed, the world began to become absorbed by blackness, covering my sight and any other sense I had left.

All that stuck with me was the pain of my heart being torn in two.


End file.
